View From Heaven
by YuYuHakushoismyLIFE
Summary: This is my first Yusuke & Botan fic and my FIRST songfic [EVER!] so, please, by gentle. Written in video format[COMPLETE]


View from Heaven  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: Do you own Yu Yu Hakusho? No? So what makes you think I 'do'?! Also the song "View from Heaven" is by YELLOWCARD, so yes, that means I don't own it either.  
  
A/N: This is my first Yusuke & Botan fic and my FIRST songfic (EVER!) so, please, by gentle. And to all those Yusuke/Botan haters out there eat my flame! ::puts on Samas suit and holds out flamethrower:: I'll do it, I swear! I'm not stable! (Hey, I'm writing fan fiction. That automatically makes me unstable. To all those fanfic writers who AT LEAST still retain SOME of their sanity, cutous to you!) Now on with the tortur-I mean story. ^_^;;  
  
Written in video format  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-music starts- ~Camera descends slowly through the clouds, above a city, above a house, through the ceiling in to a room, down to were Yusuke's laying on his back on his bed, hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.~ -Singing starts-  
  
I'm just so tired  
  
~Yusuke's eyes start to close~  
  
Won't you sing me to sleep  
  
And fly through my dreams  
  
~Yusuke falls asleep~ -picture fades to his dream- ~Botan is flying through the sky.~ -Camera swivels to Yusuke on the ground- ~Yusuke's staring up at Botan.~  
  
So I can hitch a ride with you tonight  
  
~Botan rides down to Yusuke.~ -Camera follows Botan down- ~Yusuke jumps on her oar behind her.~  
  
And get away from this place  
  
~Botan Lifts off the ground.~ -Camera following behind her-  
  
Have a new name and face  
  
~Botan flies through a white Ningenkai cloud and comes out a Reikai cloud into Reikai, Yusuke with her.~ - Camera now focuses on the view of Rekai-  
  
I just ain't the same without you in my life  
  
-Camera flashes back to Yusuke's room- ~Yusuke jumps forward in bed, awake.~  
  
Late night drives  
  
All alone in my car  
  
-Blacks out to return to Yusuke driving- ~Yusuke's alone in his car driving home.~  
  
I can't help but start  
  
-Camera focuses on Yusuke's hand- ~Yusuke turns on the radio.~  
  
Singin' lines from all our favorite songs  
  
And melodies in the air  
  
Singin' life just ain't fair  
  
-Camera refocuses on Yusuke's face- ~Yusuke starts to sing.~  
  
Sometimes I still just can't believe you're gone  
  
-Picture fades into Yusuke's memory- ~Yusuke and Botan are in Yusuke's apartment sitting on his couch, Botan stands up.~ -scene slows- ~Botan walks across the apartment and out.~  
  
And I'm sure the view from Heaven  
  
-picture flashes to Yusuke standing in the middle of the sidewalk- ~Yusuke looks up at the sky.~ -screen flashes a scene of the Reikai-  
  
Beats the Hell out of mine here  
  
~Yusuke tares his glance from the sky and looks at the pavement all around him.~ -Camera follows Yusuke's gaze-  
  
And if we all believe in Heaven  
  
Maybe we'll make in through one more year  
  
Down here  
  
-Camera cuts to the next scene of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei fighting through a mob of demons-  
  
I feel your fire when it's cold in my heart  
  
And things sort of start Reminding me of my last night with you -Camera cuts to Yusuke's apartment- ~Yusuke and Botan are sitting on the couch. Botan seems to be talking but no sound of the conversation is heard. Botan looks worried.~ I only need one more day ~Botan and Yusuke now both angry and Botan gets up and walks out.~ -Camera follows her out in to the hall, then cuts back to Yusuke- Just one more chance to say ~Yusuke looks stunned for a second, then gets up and starts to run after her.~ -Camera cuts back to Botan- ~Botan is walking down stairs.~ -Cuts back to Yusuke- ~Yusuke running down the hall.~ -Cuts back to Botan- ~Botan walking in to a field and taking out her oar.~ -Cuts to Yusuke running down a street and in to the field. Cuts to Botan taking off- ~Yusuke runs into the middle of the field and watches her go until she's a speck.~ -Camera stays with Yusuke watching her go- I wish that I had gone up with you too  
  
And I'm sure the view from Heaven  
  
Beats the Hell out of mine here -Picture flashes to Botan looking out her window in Reikai- ~Botan looks down on Rekai.~ -screen flashes a scene of Ningenkai, Botan joins singing- And if we all believe in Heaven Maybe we'll make it through one more year Down here -Split screen, diagonial. Yusuke on sidewalk in Ningenkai, Botan at her window in Reikai- ~Yusuke and Botan look around themselves and sigh.~  
  
You won't be coming back  
  
And I didn't get to say goodbye  
  
I really wish I got to say goodbye -Back to field, view from the sky- ~Yusuke putting his hands in his pockets and walking away.~  
  
And I'm sure the view from Heaven  
  
Beats the Hell out of mine here -Cut to Yusuke laying on his bed- ~Yusuke gets out of bed and runs out the door.~ -cut to Botan flying through Reikai- ~Botan flying to the Ningenkai.~ And if we all believe in Heaven Maybe we'll make it through one more year -Cut back to Yusuke- ~Yusuke running down a crowed street.~ -cut back to Botan flying through the Ningenkai sky over Tokyo-  
  
I hope that all is well in Heaven  
  
-Blackout and come back to Koenma's office- ~Koenma running franticly around his office.~ 'Cause it's all shot to Hell down here -Cuts to looking at the back of a demon- ~Spirit Gun bursts through demon.~ (Hit's Camera, o_O ^_^;;) I hope I find you in Heaven -Cuts to Yusuke walking into Koenma's office with the dead demon over his shoulder- ~Yusuke slams the demon on Koenma's desk and looks around for Botan.~ 'Cause I'm so lost without you down here -Flashes to Yusuke's apartment door- ~Yusuke opens the door sighs and walks in. Flops on the couch.~  
  
You won't be coming back  
  
And I didn't get to say goodbye I really wish I got to say goodbye -Cuts back to Yusuke running down crowed street- ~Botan lands on the sidewalk in front of Yusuke.~ -music fades, song ends. Botan speaks- "Yusuke." -Yusuke looks hopeful- "Koenma has a mission for you!" -Yusuke face vaults-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Tell me if it was good or stupid. I will much appreciate it. Thanks! =^_^= 


End file.
